


Missing You Already

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Hux, M/M, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo has to go on a mission.





	Missing You Already

Kylo doesn’t want to go, and Hux can understand it. He hates it when they’re apart as well, and he’s surprised by just how much he needs his mate. Not even for sex, just… to be close to him. He feels safer with him in his bed, as paradoxical as it would be for most. He feels happier, more… complete.

He’s a person in his own rights, of course he is, it’s just that… the world outside is brighter, better, and more tolerable when he has his omega with him. With someone he can share his thoughts and jokes, with someone he can reach out and touch. Fingers in his hair, nose at his throat.

Kylo’s heat isn’t due, so that won’t be an issue. He’ll just miss him, like Hux misses his mate.

“I’ll give you a reminder of me,” he says, as they make love that morning. He’s not yet knotted inside of him, his omega’s body slick, but still a little tight without his heat.   


“Please,” Kylo begs, turning his head against the pillow, looking fucked-out happy and hungry. He’s grinding into his own fist, his movements juddery and slow as they make it last for as long as possible. “Mark me?”   


Hux shouldn’t indulge him as much as he does, but he can’t help it. He loves his mate fiercely, and the thought of his pale skin made darker with his love is too much of a turn-on to turn down.

His lips seal on the parabola of his throat, his mouth sucking the skin to bruising. Dark, like the Force that swirls inside of him. Dark, like the hunger and the passion between them. Pain, like the distance when they’re apart. 

Love, all the same, as he feels his omega’s body grip him in spasms that urge his knot to swell and lock them together, as if it could fight the need to be apart.

Kylo cries out at the sting of it, his hand reaching back to hold Hux in place, his hole suddenly tight around the place where they meet. The coupling is complete, and Hux starts to spill inside of him, filling him with his seed.

He’ll plug that, after. Slip a toy in to keep his insides full of both their juices, and remind his body of what he’s waiting for. What he’s _fighting_ for. Them. Together. Forever.

“I love you,” Kylo whispers, as he sobs out his own climax.  


Hux eyes the bruise, and feels at peace. 

“Hurry back to me.”


End file.
